falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chapter IV: Life in the Wastes
With the Prizefighter Perk, it reads, "and get +2 to DT for Normal damage." Should this be changed to, "and get +2 to DT for Normal (insert Unarmed and/or Melee) damage." to avoid confusion? Just wondering. mrobviousjosh 10:35, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Critical Failures of 98-100... I think critical failures should start at 90, and for each point of luck you possess it should increase by 1. At a luck of 5 (Average), you critically fail from rolls of 95 and up. However, at a luck of 10, only a roll of 100 will result in a critical failure. Beyond a luck value of 10, critical failures should be impossible (Or, should just stay at 100). Cjc7988 00:52, 12 November 2008 (UTC) I really like this idea. I think I'll use it with the group I'm starting up in a few weeks Oartopia 20:30, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Sneak Detection This whole sneak detection of 8 times perception, 5 times perception, and 2 times perception seems a bit... unnecessary. The sneak success should be based on the creature's sneak roll and sneak skill, which can be reduced by a player's "awareness" defense (Let's say it's a secondary stat from... oh, PER + PER + INT + LUK). Let's say a player has Perception of 6, Intelligence of 4, and Luck of 5. That would make their "awareness" 6 + 6 + 4 + 5, or 21. An enemy with 50 sneak would have their value reduced by this amount in daylight (So their sneak would effectively be 29). In partial darkness, the "awareness" defense loses one of its contributing perceptions. If moving in partial darkness, the character's "awareness" would become 15 (Instead of 21). Against that awareness, the sneaker's sneak skill would (temporarily) be 35. In total darkness, only Luck and Intelligence contribute to the "awareness" defense. I dunno, I think it'd save some rolls and make the skills more important. : What do you think about silenced weapons? How they're supposed to be detected? Oreolek 04:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : You know, I saw those 'Noise' values in the Equipment section. Was the intent for those to be additional subtractions for those using Silenced weapons? For example, the normal Noise value for a gun is 100. Trying to fire a normal gun while sneaking and trying to stay hidden would incur a -100 to the sneak 'check' to see if you're still hidden after firing. Of course, unless you're extremely good at sneaking, this would automatically fail you in most cases. However, a "Light-Duty" Silencer would reduce the Noise value for the gun to '70.' So if you tried to fire it then, it would only be -70. If you had a sneak of 80, it would look like this: ((80 sneak skill + 40 active sneaking) - 70 firing silenced gun - 21 awareness, using example above) = 29. So to successfully stay hidden, one would need to roll 29 or better. Of course, this might also ask for an adjustment to the 'Noise' Values to keep balanced. Of course, people may very well know you are around, especially if you gun down their buddy right in front of them, but they wouldn't know exactly where. Wanderer of the Wastes 06:42, 13 September 2009 (UTC) Building and Repairing Firearms I added a section on this. I think the system I've come up is fairly balanced. I'm interested in feedback though. Oartopia 20:30, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Primitive Weapons What is the idea on this section? I have the 3.0 PnP Jason Mical wrote but all he added for this section was the title and the quote. There's nothing else written. I would assume using primitive weapons would just use the primitive ranged weapons skill, but would this section also contain systems on repairing and building those weapons? I dunno. Oartopia 20:30, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Eating and Sleeping The system has no rules for eating and sleeping in wastes. 'Think it should be fixed. Oreolek 15:51, 24 June 2009 (UTC)